Naruto Idol
by Anime-Fan132
Summary: This is used a few times but this is specail cuz well its mine. Well The naruto world is having a singing compition. Who will win? Its up to you. I have started the story you cant vote yet. i want to add someone tell me if you think i should go on.


**Naruto Idol **

**By:AnimeFan132 / InuFan3006**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs or Naruto characters that are portrayed in this story.

Ok I thought I would try another story so please do tell me if you think I should continue with my little story. I have seen a few of these but none in the Naruto category. Ok then on with the story! Ok just so you know the songs will be in italics and will be different colors hopefully.

"Well folks it looks like its that time again! Time for Naruto Idol!!! The judges today will be the five Hokage's!" The host of the show announces. Each of the Hokage's wave to the crowd. "Ok first up is Sakura!!! With the song Machine Gun By: Warrant." Sakura walks up on the stage. The crowd cheers in encouragement. "Well its nice to be here folks! I dedicate this song to my Sasuke-Kun!"

_First time that I saw you _

_I could not speak a word_

_My tongue was tied in giant knots_

_And I felt so disturbed_

_At the feeling rushing through me_

_The heat inside my veins_

_At the way my nerve ends tingle _

_Every time you call my name_

_I've got a lust ignited fever_

_And I can't put out the flame_

_Next time that I saw you_

_I felt so much more at ease_

_You had a languid deposition_

_I had a willingness to please _

_(going to skip this part because she is not a dude)_

_Know I'm gonna crash and burn_

_But I'm not finished yet_

_My heart is pounding like a big bass drum_

_Excited at the thought I might get me some_

_Lick it off my fingers taste it on my tongue_

_Gonna let him love me like a _

_Machine Gun_

_You're a symphony of elegance_

_A masterpiece of grace_

_An animated work of art _

_Who's acquired a taste _

_For the flesh of weaker lovers_

_Who will lie down on their backs_

_To be ridden at your leisure_

_And to be taken off like hats _

_I'm not here for you to walk on_

_And not your welcome mat_

_My heart is pounding like a big bass drum_

_Excited at the thought that I might get somne_

_Lick it off my fingers taste it on my tongue_

_Gonna let you love me like a _

_Machine Gun_

_First time that I saw you _

_I could not speak a word_

_My Tongue was tied in giant knots_

_And I felt so disturbed_

_At the feeling rushing through me_

_The heat inside my veins _

_At the way my nerve ends tingle_

_Every time you call my name_

_I've got a lust ignited fever_

_And I can't put out the flame_

_My heart is pounding like a big bass drum_

_Excited at the thought that I might get me some_

_Lick it off my fingers taste it on my tongue_

_Gonna let you love me like a_

_Machine Gun_

_Machine Gun, Machine Gun, Machine Gun._

"Ok that was very interesting Sakura Thanks for the shown it was very entertaining. I never thought you would be perverted like Kakashi! Well Speaking of Kakashi he's up know! Well every one give it up for Sakura!." The crowd goes wild but one person's eyes turn blood red. Itachi Could not believe that his Sakura dedicated that song to Sasuke. "Well Kakashi will be singing the song **The Hole In My Wall By: Warrant**" Kakashi walks up on the stage some of his fan girls screamed so loud there heads fell off.

_The Hole in my wall, I see into your head_

_A beggars day banquet, on a four poster bed_

_Its food for the eyes, drink for the soul _

_Through the hole in my wall I can let my self go_

_I'm spinning 'round and 'round_

_('round and 'round and 'round)_

_Don't let me down_

_(Ooh I groove)_

_Through the hole in my wall_

_(Love the view) _

_Through the hole in my wall_

_(Velvet blue)_

_Through the hole in my wall_

_(I see you) _

_Through the hole in my wall_

_The hole in my wall, lets in the sounds_

_Of bodies and sweat, and merry-go-rounds_

_The hole in my wall, is better than sex_

_An X-rated Disneyland, Grooving T-Rex_

_I'm Spinning 'round and 'round_

_('Round and 'round and 'round)_

_Don't let me down_

_(Ooh I groove)_

_Through the hole in my wall_

_(Love the view) _

_Through the hole in my wall_

_(Velvet blue)_

_Through the hole in my wall_

_(I see you)_

_Through the hole in my wall_

_Bridge/Solo_

_I'm spinning 'round and 'round_

_('Round and 'round and 'round)_

_Don't let me down_

_(Ooh I groove) _

_Through the hole in my wall_

_(Love the view) _

_Through the hole in my wall_

_(Velvet blue)_

_Through the hole in my wall_

_(I see you)_

_Through the hole in my wall_

_Through the hole in my wall._

"And that was Kakashi with Through the hole in my wall! Give it up for Kakashi!" The crowd goes wild. "Ok next up is Sasuke With April 2031 By: Warrant. Give it up for Sasuke!" The Fan girls screamed until there heads fell off… Really there where heads rolling around on the floor. Sasuke walked up on the stage and started to sing…

_They say the shy used to be blue_

_I don't quite believe it_

_It's probably always been the color that it is_

_And there were cotton candy clouds_

_And birds to fly through it _

_Just stories we all love to tell our kids_

_So I'll close my electronic door_

_And keep the cold outside_

_And hug my aluminum pillow _

_Oh so tight_

_And pray that radiation doesn't_

_Make me sick tonight_

_They say there used to be a wind_

_That wasn't caused by fans_

_I wonder how it would have felt in my hair_

_And the nuclear ring _

_Around the moon was caused by man_

_If it was, then it's much to late to care_

_So I'll put my safety goggles on_

_And gaze out at the sun_

_As the artificial atmosphere_

_Machines_

_Give off a constant hum_

_In a world that's cold and peaceful_

_April 2031_

_No more sky and no more tree's_

_April 2031_

_Bo more oxygen to breathe_

_April 2031_

_No more hate and no more war_

_April 2031_

_Nothing left worth fighting for_

_April 2031_

_As far back as Vietnam_

_We should have learned our lesson_

_But we closed our eyes_

_And sent our sons away_

_And they told us we were winning_

_As the sold more ammunition_

_Some where angry most just looked the other way_

_And the night's illuminated _

_By the endless glowing sand_

_That swallowed all the oceans_

_And choked off all the land_

_In a world beyond resuscitation_

_Even by gods hand_

_No more mountains no more sea_

_April 2031_

_No more you and no more me_

_April 2031_

_No more music no more songs_

_April 2031_

_No god left to blame it on_

_April 2031_

_No more children playing _

_April 2031_

_No more need for praying_

_April 203 one_

"And that was Sasuke with April 2031!What do you think guys?" The crowd went wild and more heads went rolling. "Ok up next is Naruto!!! Give it up for Naruto!" I crowd goes wild and Gaara yells encouragement from back stage. Naruto walks up on stage "I love ramen…. And Gaara!!!" Some where back stage Gaara blushes. " Naruto will be singing Andy Warhol Was Right by: Warrant.

_Twisted little daydreams_

_Memories with pain_

_Locking me behind the closet door_

_I will be a good boy _

_Promise I won't run_

_Sit quiet in my room_

_And play with my toy gun_

_Now I'm older but the memories_

_Still eat me like disease_

_Alone in the darkness_

_Watching you on my TV_

_Why did God make you so famous_

_When he only spit on me_

_I want to bathe in your light_

_I want to be on the news_

_If I take your life_

_It's nothing personal _

_Just a boy and his toy gun_

_Dying for attention_

_I'm sitting on the steps_

_The sun is sinking low_

_The world gets very quiet_

_As the street lamps start to glow_

_I step out and raise my gun_

_Time just seems to slow_

_For a moment I can see my self_

_Trapped in your reflection_

_I'm angry and I'm lonely_

_And I'm dying for attention_

_Dying for attention_

_Mama_

"Oh my gosh" The host cries "That was sad! Well every one give it up for Naruto." Threw tears and sobs the crowd goes wild. "Well _sob_ next up is _sob _Temari. Give it up for Temari!" The crowd gave a few cheers. "She will be singing Insect Kin By: Bush" Temari walks up on the stage and sings.

_Iron lung I know you well_

_Deal with you like a bad spell_

_See the trail moon burns_

_Red strip and vicadin_

_You where the only one_

_You're the censor_

_You'll never people me_

_I'm not defenseless_

_In the afternoon as the light dims_

_Build a life out of all of this semtex_

_You're the brightest one_

_You're the centre _

_The perfect opposite of what you asked for_

_It's not just one way A negative factor_

_With all these wasps out_

_I'd better take cover_

_Copper tongue beam me up_

_Lonely without my impediments_

_Start to save what we used to steal_

_Walking on gelatine_

_I never noticed you where the brightest one_

_You where wide of me just like the English sun_

_You caught the light again_

_In a perfect way_

_The biggest threat of all_

_Is in the alleyway _

_You're the demon seed you're the factor _

_Fell better with a little bit of plaster_

_It's not just one way A negative factor _

_With all these wasps out _

_Better take cover_

_There's all the pain _

_In the way he talks_

_All the pain in the way he walks_

_All the pain in his wave goodbye _

_All the pain in the way he smiles_

_All the pain in his fatal charm_

_All the pain in his arms_

"Ok and that was Temari with Insect Kin Give it up for Temari!" The crowd cheers. "Ok and up now is Gaara with the song The Bitter Pill By: Warrant. Give it up for Gaara!!" The crowd cheers but Naruto cheers louder.

_Some times I'm lost -And then I'm found_

_Some times I fell -Turned inside out_

_I'm often silent when I'm screaming inside_

_Instead of love -We tend to hate_

_We never quite -Appreciate_

_How much the other person cares or tries_

_Hold me close_

_Don't ever let me go_

_I'm confused_

_But maybe someday I will know Why.._

_Some times I'm right as rain_

_And when it rains it pours_

_You're such a mystery _

_Why can't I unlock the door_

_All that glitters isn't gold_

_Too much is over kill_

_Love can be beautiful_

_Or a bitter pill_

_And when I'm right -I'm also wrong_

_We give and take -To get along_

_There is so much more to this than I ever dreamed._

_And when you smile -I have to laugh_

_And when you cry -I'm torn in half_

_So calm and yet so loose at the seams_

_Hold me close _

_Don't ever let me go_

_I'm confused_

_But someday I will know why…_

_Sometimes I'm right as rain_

_And when it rains it pours_

_You're such a mystery _

_Why Can't I unlock the door_

_All that glitters isn't gold_

_Too much is overkill _

_Love can be beautiful_

_Or a bitter pill_

_(Insert opera singing here also German singing)_

_Hold me close _

_Don't ever let me go_

_I'm confused _

_But maybe someday I will know Why…_

_Some times I'm right as rain_

_And when it rains it pours_

_You're such a mystery _

_Why can't I unlock the door_

_All that glitters isn't gold_

_Too much is over kill_

_Love can be beautiful_

_Or a bitter pill_

_Or a bitter pill_

Ok do you think I should keep this up? If you want me to I will write another chapie with the rest of the contestants. If so I need some more songs for every one. But if you have a song you want them to sing send me a email at Please send the lyrics.

AnimeFan132


End file.
